Whispers in the Dark
by Artemis222
Summary: Cette nuit, cela faisait un mois qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Et enfin il était revenu ! Les tendres retrouvailles d'une célèbre kunoichi aux cheveux roses avec un mystérieux ténébreux... et une surprise à la clé ?


Le souffle léger de sa respiration balayait le fin duvet de mon ventre en une douce caresse. Je passai d'un geste attendri mes doigts dans sa sombre chevelure et souris en le contemplant dans la fine lueur de l'aube. Le sommeil lui avait laissé une expression sereine sur son visage d'albâtre, comme il est rare de la lui voir adopter lorsqu'il est conscient. On pourrait même y discerner un discret sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ressemblait à un ange. C'était mon petit ange. Mon ange noir. Un ange que seule la nuit pouvait lui faire déployer ses ailes pour m'emmener au firmament, jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'arrache à l'étreinte de mes bras pour l'emporter dans les siens, protecteurs.

Je continuais mes douces caresses sur ses traits marmoréens en suivant du regard le mince rai de lumière matinale qui s'était infiltrée entre les fentes des persiennes et m'avait réveillée tantôt. Cette dernière poursuivait sa course et n'allait pas tarder à atteindre délicatement les pâles paupières du sujet de ma contemplation. Alors, pour lui laisser encore quelques précieuses minutes de repos bien mérité, ma main vint couvrir ses yeux de sa fraîcheur, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité…

~*$*~

Il était rentré la veille d'une mission longue d'un mois. Après avoir fait son rapport à notre bien-aimé Rokudaime en tant que chef de mission du groupe d'ANBU dont il était le capitaine, il était venu me chercher à l'hôpital. Je souris rien qu'en y repensant : n'ayant pas pris le temps de se changer, son uniforme à moitié déchiqueté et encore couvert de sang, une de mes collègues, infirmière, s'était affolée en le voyant ainsi et lui avait assigné d'office un lit dans mon service. Il n'avait pas protesté, ne voulant certainement pas se lancer dans une argumentation vaine afin d'expliquer qu'il allait bien et que c'était ses ennemis qui avaient voulu partager leur sang avec lui : cela lui aurait coûté la prononciation du triple de son quota journalier de mots. Il avait alors attendu patiemment que vienne son tour pour que je « l'ausculte », ne trahissant naturellement aucun signe d'impatience, la fierté inscrite dans son code génétique le lui interdisait.

**FLASHBACK**

Quand je vins à son chevet, je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte de son identité : plongée dans mes dossiers médicaux, j'étais rentrée dans la chambre sans regarder mon dernier « patient » de la journée, patient dont je n'avais pas lu le nom, et lui avais demandé :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Ce à quoi il m'avait répondu, une note d'amusement dans la voix :

« Qui a dit qu'il fallait absolument avoir quelque chose pour aller à l'hôpital ? »

Cette voix grave et suave ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui ! Je redressai vivement la tête et je le vis allongé sur ce lit, un bras derrière sa nuque, l'autre reposant sur une jambe relevée pendant que sa jumelle pendait dans le vide, dans une pose très décontractée, me souriant avec arrogance. Lâchant mes dossiers qui tombèrent à terre tandis que lui se redressait en position assise sur le bord du lit, je me précipitai dans ses bras et le serrai sur mon sein, étreinte qu'il me rendit passionnément en murmurant doucement : « Tu m'as manquée… ». Appuyant mon front contre le sien, nos regards se noyant l'un dans l'autre, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il nouait ses homologues derrière mes reins, et lui fis en magnifique sourire en réponse avant de l'embrasser chastement, chuchotant contre sa bouche un « Toi aussi… ». Resserrant sa prise sur ma taille, il commença à m'embrasser tout doucement, intensifiant au fur et à mesure la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes, avant de conclure par le plus long, le plus tendre et le plus langoureux des baisers, jouant avec ma langue et mon palais, comme pour effacer ce dernier mois de séparation. Les yeux encore fermés, je lui murmurai alors de bien vouloir patienter quelques minutes, le temps que je me change, et de m'attendre à la sortie de l'hôpital.

Nous étions alors retournés au manoir, lui, un bras sur mes épaules, moi, un bras ceignant sa taille, nos doigts entrelacés, chacun ressentant la présence réconfortante de l'autre à ses côtés. Ne nous attardant pas plus que nécessaire à table, nous nous sommes tendrement retrouvés dans notre chambre. Tout en lui retirant son uniforme, je promenai mes mains recouvertes de chakra sur ses différentes blessures pour les refermer, scellant définitivement les lèvres des plaies par un doux baiser. Nous laissions durer chaque instant d'impatience pour mieux nous redécouvrir, savourer le doux contact de nos peaux se caressant, et ressentir au plus profond de notre âme la danse langoureuse de nos deux corps se cherchant, s'emmêlant, se fondant l'un dans l'autre pour n'en former qu'un seul, ce seul et unique corps en harmonie avec nos souffles enfiévrés et les battements affolés de nos cœurs.

Nous nous aimâmes plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, ne parvenant pas à satisfaire notre passion brûlante, ne parvenant pas à éteindre la flamme du désir brillant dans nos pupilles, ne parvenant pas à calmer nos ardeurs, insatiables du plaisir à donner et à recevoir. Quand enfin nous arrivâmes une énième fois au point ultime de notre ascension jusqu'au septième ciel, mon amant s'écroula sur moi, tous deux essayant de récupérer difficilement notre souffle. Il fut le premier à réagir, se dégageant à regret de l'étau de mes jambes enroulant son bassin, s'allongeant à mes côtés pour après m'attirer dans ses bras. Les câlins continuèrent encore, doux, légers, de même que nos baisers échangés du bout des lèvres, beaucoup plus chastes que les précédents afin d'éviter d'attiser les cendres d'un brasier qui nous aurait à nouveau consumés. Ma tête reposant au creux de son épaule, mes doigts parcourant d'un tracé fluide les dessins de son torse musclé, tandis que les siens suivaient les arabesques de mon dos, nous échangions sur l'oreiller de faibles murmures, nous racontant ce mois passé loin de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce la plus importante des nouvelles apprises en son absence :

« Tu sais ? J'ai appris une grande nouvelle peu de temps après ton départ…

_ Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit-il dans un long bâillement.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ce manoir un peu vide, parfois ? » lui demandai-je en ramenant innocemment une de ses mains sur mon ventre.

Sur le coup, il ne répondit rien. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, chassant définitivement les brumes de sommeil qui avaient commencé à voiler son regard. Puis, voyant mon sourire, il s'écria, heureux :

« TU ES ENCEINTE ?!?

_ Oui, je suis enceinte. Oui, j'attends un enfant de toi. Oui, tu vas être papa… » acquiesçai-je le sourire toujours aux lèvres, ravie de sa réaction.

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà je sentis ses deux bras vigoureux m'enserrer à m'étouffer. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, il rit et nous fit nous enrouler dans les draps jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Ne me laissant pas le temps de respirer, il m'assaillit de baisers tout en caressant mon ventre encore plat, mais qui ne le resterait plus longtemps désormais.

« Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes… » soupira-t-il en m'arrachant un dernier baiser avant de me remettre sur le dos, sa tête allant trouver refuge sur mon ventre après en avoir embrassé le nombril, ses bras me ceinturant la taille dans un geste protecteur envers sa future progéniture.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

~*$*~

Attrapant un pan du drap qui avait glissé par terre après nos ébats, j'en recouvris le corps de mon coéquipier, de mon ami, de mon amant, de mon mari, qui n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke Uchiwa. Le futur père de l'enfant qui grandissait en moi et qui représentait à la fois ma plus grande fierté de kunoichi, et la promesse de la prochaine renaissance d'un clan prestigieux…


End file.
